


Wear Your Pride

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eren's Knight, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I am in Absolute Love, Levi's Princess, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: The best idea in the whole universe.





	Wear Your Pride

From the first moment their eyes met in kindergarten, Levi and Eren had been smitten with one another. Levi had fallen in love with Eren’s eyes and goofy grin, drawn to his adventurous and exuberant personality like a moth to a flame. Similarly, and a bit silly as it may seem, Eren had fallen in love with Levi’s hair, (how could he not, it looked so soft!), and the faint pink glow of a blush that seemed to be permanently painted on his pale cheeks. He was drawn to how quiet and closed off he seemed to be. Eren always loved a good mystery.

They were inseparable from day one, their bond slowly growing and growing through the years of elementary and middle school. Now, on their first day in their first year of high school, Levi was almost tempted to curse his fate for ever meeting and falling for Eren. _Almost._

“I’m _not_ wearing that.” Levi grumbled, his narrowed eyes flitting away from Eren’s beautifully pouting lips when the expression became too much for him to bear. He could already feel it; could already sense his will wavering beneath those wide puppy eyes.

Levi could never resist _those_ eyes.

“But, Levi, we’d be so cute.” Eren argued softly, tugging at the boy’s left hand. “How are people going to know about us if you don’t wear it? It’ll just be silly if I’m the only one!”

Levi sighed heavily, groaning in defeat when he realized there was no way he could tell Eren no. “I’m sure people will get the hint when we walk through the doors holding hands.” He stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, planning to give in to Eren soon. But not just yet. “If we wear those, people are just going to stare and they’ll probably start shit-talking. Are you prepared for that, Eren?”

The brunet’s chest puffed out a little, his oceanic eyes blazing with unmatched determination. “I don’t care if anyone stares. I don’t care what anyone says. You’re _my_ boyfriend now and forever, and I’ll be damned if no one knows it.”

Levi chuckled at that, shaking his head with a fond sort of smile. “You’re something else,” he said with a glint in his steely eyes, and held his arms up over his head to prompt Eren into slipping the sweatshirt on for him. “Put it on me, you little brat.”

Eren giggled and happily obliged, dressing his boyfriend in the rainbow colored article that perfectly matched his. The only difference in the shirts was that the back of Eren’s read _Levi’s Princess,_ while Levi’s was printed with _Eren’s Knight._

It was such a ridiculous idea, and such a hideous sweatshirt, but Levi would be lying if he said his heart didn’t give a little flip when Eren had first told him about the idea. It was adorable that his boyfriend was so excited about showing him off. That he was so proud of who he was and who he loved. It was one of the things Levi most admired about him. In the end, how could he say no?

Levi had always been the opposite. Sure, he didn’t care what other people thought. He just didn’t want to give anyone a reason to think about him at all. Levi had always been quiet and reserved, even to his closest friends. He was guarded, his heart too soft to wear on his sleeve. Eren was the only one allowed into his inner world, the only one he trusted enough to let his walls down.

“There we go,” Eren said with a proud smile, straightening Levi’s new sweatshirt and breaking him out of his thoughts. “It’s not so bad, see?”

Levi did see. Now that it was on, (though it was still ugly and loud as hell), he did see how wonderful it was. There was just something about matching his boyfriend, about having Eren’s name printed on his back for the whole world to see, that made him realize that this wasn’t a bad idea after all.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s amazing. Thanks, babe.” Levi grinned, pressing a sweet kiss to Eren’s lips.

It was the best idea in the whole universe.


End file.
